<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Time by MichaK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993482">One Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaK/pseuds/MichaK'>MichaK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Angst, Shitty Writing, Still Have No Idea How To Tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaK/pseuds/MichaK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He brought his phone out of his inventory and dialed a number. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>In all honesty, he doubted they would pick up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>The one person who he loved the most. The one person who hated him the most.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>The person he had lost, seemingly forever, all those years ago…</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ri-</em>
</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want from me, Dream?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream (Undertale) &amp; Nightmare (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Undertale this time,, This is just a short one shot based on a prompt my friend found for me XP The prompt is</p>
<p>"Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."</p>
<p>I did end up changing up the prompt a bit so don't mind that jshdjsdh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream laid on the ground of the mostly destroyed universe, barely awake. His vision was blurry and his head felt as though it were spinning because of all the blood-- marrow(?) he had lost.</p>
<p>There had been a battle in the universe, not even a few minutes ago. Ink had called him asking for help with protecting an AU from another one of Error’s attacks. Turns out he had brought reinforcements. A few members of his brother’s team had tagged along to wreck up the place and had most likely been bribed by the destroyer with the promise of more LV.</p>
<p>Blue hadn’t been able to join Ink and Dream this time around because he had already promised to train with Alphys that day.</p>
<p>He and Ink had been split up in the middle of the fight. Ink taking on Error and him taking on both Killer and Dust. As you could probably tell by the fact that he lay injured on the ground, slowly bleeding out, he and Ink had lost the fight.</p>
<p>This isn’t the first time they had lost a fight and it definitely won’t be the last. There have also been quite a few times Ink has forgotten to find Dream and get them out of the AU. He had a feeling that Ink wouldn’t be coming to find him and help him this time. </p>
<p>Now, this wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that he had no magic left to make a portal out of the collapsing AU. He also had the feeling that he wouldn’t be making it out alive this time…</p>
<p>He shook the morbid thought out of his head for the time being. He tried to take a breath to clear his head which proved to be a semi-difficult task due to multiple of his ribs being broken.</p>
<p>If these moments really were gonna be the last he’d spend in this stars-damned multiverse, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. </p>
<p>He brought his phone out of his inventory and dialed a number. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>In all honesty, he doubted they would pick up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>The one person who he loved the most. The one person who hated him the most.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ring…</em>
</p>
<p>The person he had lost, seemingly forever, all those years ago…</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring… Ri-</em>
</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you want from me, Dream?” A gruff voice answered, clearly irritated by the fact that he had gotten a call in the first place.</p>
<p>That was unexpected. Dream breathed in shakily, preparing himself for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>“Hello, brother...” he started quietly. “Look, I know we don’t call often, for obvious reasons. I just called to ask how you’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>A scoff was heard from the other end of the line. “If you don’t have anything important to tell me, fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait, please <em>Night-</em> brother…”</p>
<p>Dream took another shaky breath, the hot sting of tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t forget that I love you, alright? I always have and I always will… I know you can’t say the same for me but please just know that I love and care about you.”</p>
<p>“Why the hell are you saying this all of a sudden?” the irritation slowly draining from his tone, confusion taking its place.</p>
<p>Dream felt the dry itch of an oncoming cough so he covered his mouth with a gloved hand and coughed into it. He pulled his hand back to see that he had coughed up blood; not a surprise but still unsettling.</p>
<p>Nightmare’s concern peaked at the sound of <s>his brother</s> <em>Dream</em> coughing. And so he asked something he hadn’t asked genuinely in centuries.</p>
<p>“Dream…? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course I’m alright. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Dream’s legs started to feel numb, undoubtedly starting to become dust now. He could feel the magic draining from his system, his golden apple soul growing weaker and dimmer.</p>
<p>“Just please, <em>please</em>, don’t forget that I love you very much…” his voice was weak and strained.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound alright! Dream, tell me where you are. I’m coming to pick you up.” Nightmare said, trying to mask his growing panic with anger.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Dream?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The sound of a breeze was the only answer Nightmare got.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>